Chaotic: Two Worlds Collide
by tremaynedr
Summary: After an attack by what appear to be humans against the Overworlders, Underworlders, Mipedians, and Danians, all Chaotic Players find themselves now the enemies of all of Perim. However, soon after the creatures of Perim soon appear on Earth and attack, which leads to unexplained things happening on Earth and Perim. Tom soon becomes a student at a mysterious Academy called Alchemy
1. Chapter 1

_I Do Not Own Chaotic_

 _ **Chaotic: Two Worlds Collide**_

After an attack by what appear to be humans against the Overworlders, Underworlders, Mipedians, and Danians, all Chaotic Players find themselves now the enemies of all of Perim. However, soon after the creatures of Perim soon appear on Earth and attack, which leads to unexplained things happening on Earth and Perim. Tom soon becomes a student at a mysterious Academy called Alchemy Academy as well as in a guild called Twilight, and will soon find himself embroiled in a conflict that will reveal not only reveal what really attacked Perim but could shake Tom and his friends to the core.

Main Characters:

 **Tom Majors** : The main character of Chaotic after finding himself placed in Alchemy Academy and the Guild Twilight he starts to find out why his father left him in the hands of this guild. Through training tom learns magic and how to properly fight. He still wishes to find a way to stop the conflict between Earth and Perim before it goes too far.

 **Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas** : Tom's Best friend who finds that he can also use magic. He is currently avoiding the fighting between Earth and Perim but will soon find that he must fight for those he cares about.

 **Sarah Cornwell** : One of Tom's friends from Chaotic who just like Tom is determined to find a way to stop this war.

 **Peyton Steele** : Another of Tom's friends from Chaotic. Even though this are dark time he can still keep his comedic side and just like the others find he can use magic as well.

 **Afjak** : Najarin's long lost son who somehow returns to Kiru City after the attack. In addition, despite the time he had been gone and the promise to his father, Afjak is going out of his way to prevent Najarin from finding out he is back.


	2. Chapter 2

_I Do No Own Chaotic_

 _ **Chapter 1: Alchemy Academy and the Twilight Guild**_

It has been about 2 months since the memorial of Tangath Toborn, but even more important to Tom, it has been a month since the mysterious attacks on the tribal alliance and the end of every Chaotic Players time on Perim. The damage done the tribes was immense. Kiru City's great walls were damaged to the point one side had completely collapsed. In Underworld City almost half the city was destroyed while the part was in danger of Lava. The Mipedians Royal Castle was somewhat damage but compared to the damage done to the little resources they had such as their Oasis, it was barely touched. Finally, Mount Pillar was on the verge of collapsing. This apparently was the work of humans who attacked them, this led to all the creatures of Perim attacking any chaotic players on sight. After about a week of this the Codemasters decided to end chaotic for the sake of the players' safety. However, Tom now saw something that he did not expect to happen, happening outside his door and in his town.

Tom at his home could believe his eyes the Tribal Alliance had appeared and were attacking earth. On the news the reporters were asking all citizens to leave the city and nearby Suburbs. Hearing this Tom calls his father Anthony Majors. However despite calling him about 12 times he got no answer. All of a sudden the Doorbell rang, thinking it was his father, Kaz or Kaz's Mother Tom went to the door to see who it was. However, when he opened the door it was a young women in her mid-20's with long blonde hair that reached to her back, and wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt and long black pants and black high heels.

"Who are you?" asked Tom while backing up cautiously

"I'm Cynthia. Your father told me to come get you out here" she stated with some haste.

Tom was still wary of the stranger as he is not sure why his father would send her and not come get him himself especially since he had never met her. However, before he could even consider whether or not to several Soldiers of the Tribal Alliance appeared. Before Tom could really react Cynthia Knocked him out with a Karate Chop to the neck.

"Sorry but I don't want you getting in my way" Cynthia said in a sorry but serious voice.

Before Tom lost complete consciousness he heard several screams of pain. After what appeared to be hours of moving in and out of consciousness Tom woke up in a car in the back seat of a car driving away from his home.

"Sorry again, how are you doing back there?" asked Cynthia Who was driving the car and saw that he was now awake.

"How did everyone else in town get out?" asked Tom still somewhat out of it.

"Just fine." She somewhat chuckled at how he put others safety ahead of his own. Just then her phone went off. "Tom, it's for you."

Tom took the phone and realized it was his father's Number and put the phone to the ear.

"Dad? Is this you? Where are you right now?" asked Tom rather quickly.

"Relax son, I'm fine. For now I am leaving in the hands of some old friends. The girl with you is Cynthia the daughter of an old friend. She is alright, she going to bring you somewhere safe. Right now I need to go somewhere important to help in this crisis, but I am not going to be able to focus if you are not safe. So, Cynthia is going to bring you to a new home and a place where you can also help if you choose to do so." Explained Anthony.

"Though knowing you, you are going to help even if I tried to stop you." added Anthony with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, I probably would." Stated Tom. But could you at least tell me where you are going?" asked Tom

"Sorry I can't, but I'll call you regularly to check on you and to make sure you stay out of trouble." Tom's father said with some sadness in his voice.

"Come on dad, you know me." Tom said with some pride.

"Yeah, that's why I said it." Tom's father said with stern, somewhat embarrassing Tom as he heard Cynthia chuckling silently as she drove. Tom and his father said good-bye.

All of a sudden, the ground began to Quake and a Bright light blinded Tom and Cynthia. Luckily Cynthia stopped so they would not crashed. As they looked around after they could see again they saw a large white light orb that was surrounded by a rainbow color around it. As they watch in awe smaller orb of light began to fall towards the land. While, Tom thought it was cool Cynthia had a face of indifference and began to drive again. Soon Cynthia had gotten to a private airport with a private air jet ready to fly. Tom immediately knew to get in and so he got in without any need to ask what to do. A few minutes later Tom was in the air and saw the Giant Orb of Light making the Tribal Alliance disappear while at the same time hitting humans with the smaller orbs of light.

 _ **(Kiru City)**_

After about an hour of confusion from the mysterious giant orb of light teleporting all the creatures back to Perim the Tribal Alliance decide to hold off their attacks until they felt they have a better opportunity and they figure out what that giant orb of light that the humans had. With this all the creatures at the Overworld Library went to home.

 _ **(Lake KEN-I-PO)**_

After the decision Najarin return to his castle and began to work on several things he needed to work on to better help Perim recover from the attacks. However, while he was busy working he was unaware that a person had entered his study area.

"I see you are hard at work Najarin" a female voice echoes through the room.

Najarin shocked looks up and sees a blond haired human female wearing a white dress that reveals her stomach and has sky-blue eyes. But, what really got Najarin's attention was her almost evil-like grin. Najarin attacked with his mystic power to capture her. However, she then put a magic barrier around herself to prevent Najarin from capturing her. This shocked Najarin as he thought Humans had no abilities like this.

"Calm down Najarin I am not here to hurt you, my name is Helba, and I am here to give a message nothing more." She stated in a calm and playful voice, even going so far as to bow to him.

"How did you get past my traps!?" Ordered Najarin.

"Simple, I didn't activate them since I knew where they were." Helba Chuckled.

"That aside, my message is a simple one: 'Something precious to you that you thought lost forever will soon reappear.'" She then stated somewhat serious.

Though Najarin wondered what Helba meant he did not trust her and began to try and capture her again. However, before he could even try she disappeared into a light. This shocked Najarin as he thought she had ported with a Scanner into his castle. After being left alone Najarin, despite not trying to think about it, began to wonder what her message meant.

 _ **(Kiru City)**_

During this time of rest and repair many refugees from villages in the Overworld came to Kiru city. Some look hurt, others sad, as they had to leave what was their only homes to come to the city after the humans attacked their villages. After the transport stopped, a girl nearly tripped and fell when she came off, but was saved by a blue skinned creature that grabbed her before she fell. The creature looked very similar to how Najarin looked in the distance past but without the mustache. In addition he was wearing a cloak blocking what he was wearing. "Thank you mister." The girl said with a smile.

"Your welcome. Be more careful though." The man said in a gentle voice. Just then the girl's mother came to her daughter and took her hand.

"Thank you umm…" the mother started.

"Afjak, my name is Afjak." The man said.

After leaving the transport Afjak began to walk around the city and looked with wonder and nostalgia. He then entered a house that he somehow bought beforehand and placed all his belongings within.

"All right I guess I better find out what the Tribal Alliance is up to and give father a present." Afjak said to himself as he began to remove something from the cloak he had.

 _ **(Flashback: shortly after the attacks on the tribes)**_

All the Chaotic Players where all talking about the damage and about how all the creatures of Perim were saying that they attacked them. Some even where going on about how the creatures they considered friends attacked them on sight. Just then the 7 Codemasters appeared, and to the horror of the chaotic players they stated Chaotic will be stopped for the safety of the players.

"I can't stay here and do nothing!" Tom said to Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton.

"But Tom the last time you went to see what exactly happened you were attacked before you could get answers." Kaz said to Tom to try and convince him from doing something reckless.

"I know what you mean but I need to try and get some answers." Stated Tom.

Tom then went to Kiru city and managed to sneak into Maxxor's Office though he was worried that Maxxor would attack he decide to put faith in his friend.

"Maxxor?" Tom said as he revealed himself to him. Though Maxxor was at first going to attack, but seeing it was Tom he calmed down and ceased his attack. "What do you want?" he said with some anger. "What is going on? Why are you and the other tribes attacking all the chaotic players?" asked Tom basically begging for an answer. Maxxor went on to explain that while they attacked these creature who hid behind red cloaks, he managed to take off a few and he saw they were all humans. And not just with him many other creatures confirmed see that it was humans that attacked. This shocked Tom as he never thought this was what happened. Tom then tried to convince that no one in Chaotic or any human would just attack the tribes. But, nothing Tom said would change Maxxor's or anyone else's mind as Maxxor stated. Seeing that nothing he said would change Tom decided to Port back for probably the last time.

"I'm not giving up on stopping this Maxxor." Tom said with resolve before porting away.

"Good luck Tom." Tom said quietly after Tom left, hoping that this can be resolved peacefully.

 _ **(Earth)**_

Tom, after hours of flight on the private plane finds that he is now in a new city heading for a huge university that seemed to be the heart of the city. Cynthia explained that it was Alchemy Academy and that here he would learn how to use magic. At first he was skeptical as magic is simply fiction not reality. Cynthia reading what Tom was thinking by his face decided to show him by creating fire on her hand. Though Tom was still skeptical until the fire in her hand began moving and took the shape of a snake that touch Tom's right cheek. Tom skepticism disappeared once this happen as he felt the heat even before it touched him, and felt the burn once the fire snake touched his cheek. About the time that the sun began to set Tom was brought to the Twilight Guild. It was a large building with the image of an Angel wing and a Black Angel wing. Tom was kind of shocked by the symbol but Cynthia stated that the symbol represents how the people of the guild do things for both good and personal reasons.

"We fight for different reasons but share the same goals." Cynthia said continuing the explanation of the symbol.

She then told Tom, he would also be going to Alchemy Academy to study and learn how to use magic. Finally, Tom was brought to my new home, an apartment with two bedrooms and bathrooms. Obviously, for Tom and his father when he returns. To his surprise Tom found most of his stuff here and did not have to worry about food as the entire house had plenty of food to eat. However, Tom still exhausted from everything just went to the bedroom with his things and he turn on the television in his room. On the international news all it was talk of both the Tribal Alliance and of the Giant Orb of Light. The news informed that the light move all throughout Earth and hit only certain people, and said those people all caught a fever and are either with family or in the hospital getting help. After watching the news Tom saw it was past midnight and tried to get some sleep even though he doubted he could.

 _ **(Kiru City)**_

Afjak having gotten everything he had with him in his new home decided to go out to do something, despite that it was late. He brought with him a sword with rune-like symbols on it and put it in a blue scabbard, in addition, he brought a staff with blue handle and azure colored crystal on top. While walking some Overworld soldiers appeared and ordered him to halt as there was a curfew due to the major attacks. Afjak seemed to surrender without a fight, but as the soldiers were about to touch him a huge light surrounded Afjak and blinded the solders, when they could see again, Afjak was gone. Afjak reappeared in his house, he then decided to simply to stay in rather than risk being caught again and decided to wait till tomorrow to finish his objective. While getting to sleep he look at something he had wrapped up.

"Guess after all these centuries I'm still a bit impatient." Afjak said to himself chuckling at what had just happened.

 _ **Next Time: New Mage and Old Muge**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Chaotic**_

 _ **Chapter 2: New Mage and Old Muge**_

It had been a week and Tom had begun working at the Twilight usually doing jobs around the Academy to better learn about the place that was now his new home. Currently, he was assisting Cynthia with a baby siting job, which he was not paying attention to. This was due to the fact, became apparent to him since the first day of living here that what he considered normal on Earth had gone out the window. On international news it was reported that anyone who was hit by the light and had a fever as a result could now do things such as create and manipulate Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Not only that, some have stated they could move things with their mind and even read minds, among other things. However, he wondered how he could do all these things and he was not hit by the light.

"Hey! Pay attention! I need your help here!" Cynthia yelled at Tom to get his attention, while caring for the babies.

"Oh! Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." apologized Tom as he began to move baby bottles to the babies with his new magic powers.

"Look, I now this is a lot to take in, but don't just keep it all inside you talk to me or anyone in the guild. She replied knowing what was going on in Tom's mind.

Tom knew that she was right in what she was saying, as ever since he was placed in the guild everyone that was part of the guild helped him adjust to the setting. However, he also noticed that everyone was still keeping something from him which was why he still felt like he was isolated from everyone in the guild especially as he has not once met the Guild Master and doesn't even know his name. However, what really got his attention at the moment was that some of these babies were not humans but creatures that he thought were merely fantasy: elves, dwarves. The elves where humanoid but they had pointy ears and skin that were shades of purple to pink. Meanwhile, the dwarfs were definitely shorter than normal humans but they were definitely as strong if not stronger than humans. However, what really confused him was the fact that no one even in the international news acted that these species appeared out of nowhere, as if there memories had been altered which he figured was a result of the Orb of light's doing, in addition of giving regular people magic.

"Hey Cynthia, how are things at the Academy that I'll be going to next week?" asked Tom as he had learned that Cynthia had graduated from the Academy.

"It like with any school except it teaches magic and alchemy. In a nutshell, it is kind of like a school for all ages." She replied.

"Yes, and thanks to it and the guild you will be able to find what really attacked the tribal alliance and stop the fighting between our world's from getting worse" said another voice from out of nowhere.

Tom and Cynthia looked to see Helba, Cynthia's Mother. With a backpack of things to give to Tom. Tom took the bag and saw it was a uniform for the Academy, a student ID, and a few books for the classes Tom would take at the academy.

"Thank you Ms. Helba." Thanked tom. Just then, Helba put her mouth next to Tom's right ear.

"Go ahead and look into why your father left you with us and what he is doing. Just don't keep those feelings locked up. Start by finding out who is the guild master of our guild." She whispered in Tom's ear.

With that Helba began to leave and left Tom dumbfounded while Cynthia Simply chuckled knowing her mother simply said something to mess with Tom. Just then Tom got a call from his scanner which he kept despite all that was happened, it was Kaz. In all that happened to him Tom forgot to see if Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton were alright.

"Kaz you're alright!" Tom said Relived to see a familiar face.

"Yeah, but where are you? After the attack on our town you and your dad weren't anywhere to be found." asked Kaz.

"I was saved by friends of my dad and brought to where they lived." Explained Tom but keeping other things from Kaz for now.

"Well at least you are safe. By the Tom, I was hit by that orb of light and well…" started Kaz as showed Tom through the scanner that he can create fire in his hands.

"You too huh?" Tom stated without much surprise. Just then even though he was reluctant he then decided to ask, "Hey Kaz about the Elves and dwarves…"

"What about them? We have always lived with them. Yes, they have different cultures and beliefs but it's like that with anyone. I mean we saw that when we were Chaotic Players." Stated Kaz.

"Right well it's good to hear from you Kaz. Talk to you later." Said Tom as he hung up.

With this Tom now knew that the Orb of Light did more than just simply give magic to people it also altered people's memories. While contemplating this he decided that he would have to do exactly what Ms. Helba had said and find the truth one step at a time starting with finding out who the guild master is.

"Hey! Tom I need your help changing this baby's diaper!" Yelled Cynthia getting Tom's Attention.

"Wonderful." Grumbled sarcastically Tom as he went over to help.

 _ **(Kiru City)**_

After about a week of observations and no attacks, the tribal alliance now had more questions than answers. While the orb of light has not reappeared since its first appeared now new creatures that they knew nothing about had appeared. Not only that, they saw how some humans had been given abilities by the orb that was in some ways similar to their own. The conversation about these new developments caused an uproar that would not settle down. Some wanted to attack now as they saw the developments as excuses to continue the attacks. While, others wanted to gather more information before making a move.

"We will send two brigades to earth to attack and secure a place where we can not only make a base but also to learn more about the situation on Earth!" Ordered Maxxor in order to please all the parties.

Though some were still worried of this plan it soon agreed on. With that all the creatures in the Overworld Library went back to their territories in order to protect their people. However, unknown to those present during the meeting Afjak was secretly watching the entire meeting. After it was safe to leave Afjak then walk around Kiru City for a while thinking of something.

"This will probably not be a good idea, but I'll feel better if I do it." Said Afjak to himself.

With that Afjak went back to his house and put on his cloak and took the object that he had wrapped up previously. Once he outside and hidden so no one would see him, he somehow covered himself in a blue orb of light and flew at high speeds out of Kiru City.

 _ **(Lake KEN-I-PO)**_

After arriving at Lake KEN-I-PO, Afjak headed straight for Najarin's Castle. After reaching it Afjak looked at it for what he thought was hours. Just then he heard someone's voice. He looked up and saw a bird-like creature wearing a white robe under a green tunic and a necklace with large blue beads.

"Halt! Who are you?! What is your Business here?!" ordered the creature.

"Akkrean, Correct? You can calm yourself, I'm a simple traveler. I have come to give Najarin something. Is he here?" Stated Afjak in a kind and innocent voice, keeping his face covered so Akkrean would not see his face.

"No he is not. What is it you wish to give him?" stated Akkrean, still keeping his guard up.

With that Afjak took the object he wrapped of his back and removed the wrapping showing what it was, a staff. It was a wooden staff about 5 feet long with a rainbow-like light illuminating from the gem at the tip of it.

"This staff is called the Staff of Elements. For someone like me it is useless, so I figured it would be in better hands with Najarin." Said Afjak as he began to give it to Akkrean.

Akkrean was shocked and amazed by the staff as without as econd gflance, he saw how powerful the staff was himself without a single glance. Though he was still suspicious of the cloaked man he knew now that he meant no harm at the moment.

"I will give it to him when he returns. However, who are…?" began Akkrean. But as he looked up from the staff he saw that the hooded man was now gone, nowhere to be found.

Afjak, having completed what wanted to do covered himself in blue orb of light again and headed back to Kiru City. However, while on the way he nearly collided into Najarin who was on his way back to his castle. But, due to moving so quickly and being in the ball of light Najarin did not know who it was.

 _ **(Afjak's Home)**_

After returning to his new home Afjak then sat on a chair in his living quarters and relaxed. Just then, he heard a sound come from in front of him.

"Just come out already Solis, I know you're there. You are not as good as hiding as your sister, Helba." Said Afjak without even looking in the direction of the noise.

With this statement a human wearing a white and blue knight-like outfit came out. He had black hair and in his hands was a fast food.

"Darn! I thought I had you." Said Solis as he passed the fast food to Afjak.

"No you did a good job. I only knew you were there since I trained you since you were a child." Afjak replied to Solis to lift his spirits.

Afjak began to eat the burger and fries that Solis had given him, eating it so slowly to enjoy the taste. Meanwhile, Solis simply watched and somewhat giggled at what Afjak was doing.

"Father, I didn't know you like this kind of food this much." Solis Giggled.

"I guess I am still too use to Earth Food. And after all these centuries, you still call me that. Yet somehow, I have accepted it even if at first it felt odd. The same goes for Helba, even if she just started calling that to mess with me at first, and…." Began Afjak before he stopped suddenly.

"Don't worry we will find them now that he has begun again, even if he attacked Perim first." Reassuring his "father".

"By the way Helba went to talk to Grandfather." Solis stated to change the subject.

"I figured she would, but judging from what father has been doing lately, she did not tell him directly that I am back, and for now it should stay that way." Afjak stated with sadness in his voice.

"Anyway I leave you for now father. But, if you need anything, just call." Said Solis with reassurance and proceeded to leave.

"Before you go Solis, the Tribal Alliance is planning another attack. They intend to make a base with this attack. Make sure the guild is ready. Also, make sure you get this info out to Earth's armies. And…" Afjak began.

"Don't worry we will make sure he is safe. And knowing Helba she'll get this info out with ease." Stated Solis with a smile.

 _ **(Earth: One Week Later)**_

After preparing for Alchemy Academy Tom now stood at the entrance as he saw Humans, Elves and Dwarves all pass by. He then read the letter that Helba had given him the day before.

 _Mr. Majors you are now part of Alchemy Academy. You will start at the beginning course and as you advance you will go into more advanced classes. Be warned, this academy is not like any school you have been in. In addition, you will take combat lessons from my younger brother, and your fellow guild member: Solis. While, he is a nice person he will push you physically. But, if you intend to find out what really attacked the tribes of Perim, while protecting those you want to, then focus on learning from this school, I will make sure your father is safe. And in time the truth will come to you._

 _-Helba._

Though he wanted learn more about Helba, he put it to the side as he began to go to his first class in his new school. Though while took steps he still had many questions, but he knew which question to ask first.

"The guild master of Twilight….Who are you?" Tom wondered to himself as he went to his first class.

 _ **Next Time: Afjak's Growth**_


End file.
